Trapped
by xPretti-things-go-BANG
Summary: What happens when inuyasha and kagome get stuck in the future because of a spell?
1. Chapter 1

Title:Trapped

Author:Anabel Garcia

Disclaimer:I know that i dont own inuyasha so please stop reminding me ! (-tear

Chapter 1:An Encounter

"I'm going home!"Kagome yelled.

"You cant!"Inuyasha yelled back.

"You are so stuburn inuyasha!"Kagome screamed.

This had been going on all morning.

"They're going at it again"Miroku said in a very tired voice.

"Yes"Sango said in a low voice.

"I hate inuyasha!"Growled shippou.

Noone had yet noticed that a sorceress was watching them all and very

interested at that.

"Its too clear that they love eachother but they just arent showing

it,i'll have to do something about this."Said sakura the love sorceress.

And she left so she could think something up.

"You know what!"Kagome scowled.

"What!"Inuyasha hollered.

"Leave me alone!"

"No way!"

Then there was a long pause as they stared into eachothers eyes with

rage sweeping through them and then the silence broke.

"Kagome"Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"Yes inuyasha"Said a very irritated kagome.

"I need to tell you something important".

"Ok spill".

"Umm...can we do this somewhere else,you know,alone?"Inuyasha said

looking down at the grass.

"Ok sure,where do you wanna go?"Asked kagome.

"Follow me"Inuyasha grabbed kagomes hand and they started walking

throught the very inner part of the dark luscoius forest.

As they arrived to their destination sakura was up in one of the trees

watching inuyasha and kagomes every move.

"Kagome"Inuyasha said.

"Yes"kagome answered.

"As you know"

"Uh huh"

"Is he actually gonna tell her?"Sakura asked herself excitement filling her senses.

"You cant go home!"Inuyasha hollered.

"Nope i guess not"Sakura whispered.

"WHAT!you brought me all the way here to the middle of this

forest to tell me i cant go home!"Kagome yelled at the top of

her lungs.

"Yup"Inuyasha said in a calm voice.

"Uhhhhhh!"

"Kagome".

"What do you want now!".

"Look up at the sky do you see it?".

"Yes,yes i do".

Floating down from the clear blue sky was a beautiful figure of a

woman.She was wearing a beautiful light pink kimono of good value

that showed she was from a wealthy family.She had straight black

hair that flowed to her right side while she was floating down.Her

eyes were purple and she had soft pink lips.You could slightly see her

sensational curves through her half way baggy kimono.When she finally

reached the ground she started chanting a very strange spell.

"Love is a tear...".

Kagome was pushed by a strong force,it pushed her face to face with 

inuyasha.Then suddenly inuyasha and kagome were swirled into a mini

red tornado of force.And then POOF!they were out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did ya'll like ma 2nd fanfic i think i did a pretty good job

i need at least 5 reveiws to go on so please reveiw review and review again !

3 ) 3 ) 3 ) 3 ) 3 ) 3 ) 3 ) 3 ) 3 ) 3 ) 3 ) 3 ) 3 )


	2. Chapter2:Stuck

Title:Trapped

Author:Anabel Garcia

Disclaimer:Do i have to say it !-TEAR-

I only got 2 reveiws..-.-

Chapter 2:Stuck

"Inuyasha!whats happening!"Kagome screamed over the raging tornado.

"I dont know!"Yelled inuyasha.

And then they fainted.

-----

"Whats taking them so long?"Sango asked impateintly.

"Im not sure"Miroku answered.

"What are we going to do?"Sango moaned.

Miroku raised his eyebrows in a lecherous way.

"AHHHH!"Screamed sango,"Hentai baka!".

-SMACK-

"Lady sango do you have to be so harsh with me?"Asked miroku putting

on his most innocent face.

"UHHHH!"

-SMACK-

"OWIE!"

-----

"Uhhh"Kagome moaned.

She felt something heavy on her,when she opened her eyes it was..

"Inuyasha!"Kagome screamed,"Get off of me!".

Inuyasha was on top of kagome.

"Huh what?"He said in a dazed voice.

"AHHH!"They both yelled.

Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Where are we?"He said while feeling the soft earth beneath him.

"Were in my time"Kagome said confused.

"What do you mean YOUR TIME?"Inuyasha asked angerily.

"I meant what i said ?"Kagome

said irritated.

"Shutup!"

"Whatever"

"Lets get back before everybody starts worrying about us"Kagome said 

while climbing out of the dusty wooden shrine, inuyasha behind her.

"Inuyasha hold my hand so we can get back"

"Ok"

"Ready,1..2..3..JUMP!"Kagome screamed.

They jumped in but nothing happened.

"Are we back yet?"Inuyasha asked kagome.

Kagome looked up but nothing happened she was still in the future

still under the wooden shrine roof and most of all probably stuck.

"Wha...what?this,this has never happened before to me!"Kagome told

inuyasha in an astonished tone.

"This..."Inuyasha was interupted by a gust of wind.

Kagome covered her face with her arm so no sand or dirt would enter

her mouth or eyes.And then that woman they saw before appeared

infront of them in an aqua blue circular barrier.

"Who are you!you did this didnt you!"Inuyasha hollered,he jumped

and tried to attack but the barrier blocked him from doing so.

"Please take us back!"Kagome pleaded.

"I cant untill you both become one"Sakura answered.

Sakura started to vanish.

"No wait!what is that supposed to mean?"Kagome screamed at the

vanishing figure before her.

But it was too late she had dissapeard.

"That hag!now were stuck her till who knows when"Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha what does becoming one mean?"Kagome asked.

"Does it look like i know?"Inuyasha answered.

"Well im so-rry for asking"Kagome said.

"Tss,your pissing me off ya know"Inuyasha warned.

"Yeah i know"Kagome replied.

"Im bored"Kagome said.

"AHHHH!"Inuyasha yelled.

"What did you do that for?"Kagome asked inuyasha.

"I dont know"He answered.

-----

Inside the higurashi household kagome's mother was making lunch,

grandpa was making his scrolls and souta was of course playing his

video games.

"Dad,did you hear that?"Kagome's mom asked her father.

"Yes lets go check"He answered.

Both of them stopped what they were doing and were about to leave the

house when souta spoke up.

"I want to come to mom!"Souta whined.

"Well if you wanna come your gonna have to hurry up hunny"She told him.

"Ok coming"

And they shut the door behind them.

-----

Back in the fuedal era everybody was on the hunt for inuyasha and

kagome EVEN kouga,but i dont think he was there to look for inuyasha

if you know what i mean.-WINK WINK-

"Where are they we've been out here for at least an hour already"Sango

complained.

"Yup"Miroku answered.

"AHHHH!"

-SMACK-

Owie!...AGAIN!

"Where is my woman"Kouga asked impateintly looking every where.

"Where lookin boss!"Ginta shouted.

"Yup"Hakaku agreed.

-----

It was a sunny clear blue day.Nice to just go outside and relax.

"Souta you should really get out more make some freinds or something

instead of being home all day with your face stuck to the television

playing those games of yours"Kagome's mom suggested.

"Sure mom whatever"Souta replied.

"Whatever nothing i mean it souta"She said but this time with a

little more concern in her voice.

"Ok"

"You all shut up and lets just get to the shrine already"Grandpa

complained.

When they were at the door grandpa opened it and looked down at the

well bottom.

"Kagome your back!"Grandpa hollered down the well.

"Yes grandpa"Kagome said

"And she brought her freind inuyasha"Her mom added.

"What inuyasha's her let me see! let me see! Hey inuyasha !"souta

waved at inuyasha.

Inuyasha waved back.

"Hi"Inuyasha screamed up.

"Ya'll get up from there you kids are getting dirty"Said kagome's mom .

"ok mom"Kagome yelled up.

They started to get up and dust themselves off,and one by one they

each got out,first kagome then inuyasha.They all walked in the house

and sat at the kitchen bar.

"What happened why did you come so early?"Kagome's mom asked both of

them.

"Well this is what happened..."Inuyasha started to explain the

whole story.

And thats about it,were stuck her till who knows when.

"Oh how awfull"She concluded.

"Kagome get inuyasha some clothes"Kagome's mom instructed.

"From where we have no men's clothes in this house except for souta

and grandpa-souta's clothes are too small and grandpa's are too out

of style-mom"Kagome asked.

"They are not"Grandpa whined.

"Your fathers dear"Kagome's mom replied.

"NO!MOM NO!"Kagome screamed.

And she ran to her room crying.

"Oh no not again"She said sighing.

"Whats wrong with kagome"Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Oh nothing dear dont you worry a hair on your head about her,i'll

tell you all about it just follow me"She instructed.

Inuyasha nodded and followed,they enetered a room looked like a

master bedroom the room was decorated blue in the room there was four

windows and each had blue and white squared curtains.the bed had the

same design it was a king sized bed,the floor was made of wood ,

very clean.She walked over to the bed and sat down she motioned

inuyasha to do the same.So he walked over and sat down.

"See this is what happened a long time ago kagome was about 6 or 7

years old her dad my husband cheated on me for another woman her name

was mayu and well then he left us and thats about all,since then she

doesnt wan to talk about him or hear his name"Kagomes mom explained,

then she sighed got up of the bed and went to her closet to look for

some clothes for inuyasha.

"Oh i see"Inuyasha replied.

"Here try this on i think it'll fit you perfect!"Kagome's mom squeeked

in excitment.

"I'll leave the room now and go downstairs to finish lunch so if you

need anything just call me ,ok".

"Ok,thank you".

"Your welcome".

She left and went downstairs.He went and closed the door and then

started changing.when he was done he went downstairs to show kagome's

mom.

"Ummm...do i look alright"He asked.

"You look great lets go upstairs and show kagome"She said.

When they got upstairs they knocked on kagome's door but there was no

answer,they knocked again still the same.

"Kagome hunny im sorry please say something"Kagome's mom pleaded.

"Come in"Kagome finally spoke up.

Kagome's mom opened the door and went inside inuyasha was still outside

waiting to be called in.

"Are you ready to see the new and improved inuyasha!"Kagome's mom said.

Inuyasha enetered through the door and kagome's mouth went agap.she

was laying on the bed but she stood up straight.

-Oh my god he looks good"she thought to herself-

He was wearing a black button up shirt and tight mudd jeans with converse shoes.

"You look so so...so different!"Kagome almost burst out with joy.

"Thanks,i guess"Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"Kagome drive to the mall today and buy inuyasha some clothes ok"

"Of course mother"

"I'll go downstairs now"

She left and inuyasha went to sit by kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------

cliffhanger i know..teeheehee

REVEIWS

Repentless Wind-Thankies

Pinky 2007-He'll tell kagome sonner or later..it depends when i wanna..teeheehee

even if you already reviewed reveiw again it makes me happy and it gives me the will to write the next chapter ! thnx !


	3. Chapter 3The Mall

Title:Trapped

Author:Anabel Garcia

Disclaimer:Why why why !  
I would like to say that..i wrote this story a LONG time ago..when i was a hiphop person..yea..lol..which im not anymore cause im g0th i have every chapter done..but im not posting them all unles i get some darn reveiws !

Chapter 3:The mall

She left and inuyasha went to sit by kagome.He looked up at her.

"Are you ok?"Inuyasha asked, her concern in his voice.

"Oh im fine inuyasha dont worry about me,it was nothing"She sniffed and

started drying her tears with her sweater sleeves.

"Are you sure?"He asked not really beleiving her.

"Yeah im ok,but enough about me,you look great inuyasha)!"

He blushed.

"Well we better get going to the mall it closes in 4 hours we better

hurry,come on"She hurried.

"Ok"He answered.

They both stood up and left the room.They went through the hallway

and down the stairs and they arrived to the kitchen.

"Mom,me and inuyasha are going to the mall ok"Kagome told her mom.

"Hunny change into some different clothes and do something about

inuyasha's ears you dont wanna draw attention do you?"Kagome's

mom replied.

"Ok mother"

"Come on inuyasha back up the stairs we go again"She said sarcastically.

"Kagome whats wrong with my ears?"Inuyasha asked.

"Humans now a days arent used to seeing demons with puppy ears

there are no demons here you might draw attention and thats bad"She explained.

They started walking up the stairs again and through the hallway into

kagome's room.

"Ok let me see what i can find"She said.

Kagome went to a sleek wooden tall box-a drawer poeple!-and opened the

third door-i forgot wat they're called srry!-and got out a small

blanket looking thing with designs on it it was black.

"Ok here we go"Kagome announced.

She turned around and went to go put it on inuyasha but he stopped her.

"Whats that thing"He said kinda scared but it didnt really show in

his voice.

"Its a bandanna alot of hot guys use it now a days its very popular

ya know"Kagome answered,happy to explain.

"Whats its purpose"

"Im not sure,i guess to look cool"She replied.

"To look cool?".

"Yup".

So she put the bandanna on him.

-wow he looks killer and even better with it on-She thought to herself.

"Well since your ready i gotta go get ready,k,so just sit here and

dont leave"She instructed inuyasha.

She took some clothes from her closet and left to the bathroom.Inuyasha

was sitting on the bed looking all around her room he didnt have a chance to

before.She had two windows each had pink bubbled drapes.her bed had

the same design.her bed looked a queen sized one.She had a desk on

the left side and an entertainment system on the right.her walls were

painted pink-Duh!-.

Finally kagome came out of the bathroom and when she came out inuyasha

almost dropped dead to the floor!

"Damn kagome!"He accidently blurted out"i mean you look nice"He corrected.

She blushed.She was wearing a hotpink and black halter top that showed her belly

button which had a ring-OMG-really tight blue denim jeans with hotpink

outlines of japenese characters and last but not least hotpink and

black 6 inch are force one boots.Her hair down with curly strands in a

few places.

"Ummm...im ready lets go"She announced.

-i didnt know her boobs were that big and her ass lets not go there!-

he thought to himself.-what am i thinking this is kagome im talking about-

he mentally slapped himself.

"Are you coming inuyasha?"She yelled from downstairs.

"Coming"He yelled back.

Finally he arrived downstairs.

"Im here"He announced.

"Ok then lets go"She said.

"Mom im gone k i,ll come back at 9"She told her mom.

"Ok hunny be careful,and inuyasha take good care of my baby"

"Ok ma'am"Inuyasha replied.

"MOM!"kagome yelled.

"what hunny i worry thats what mothers do, bye"She replied.

"bye"She answered.

And then they left out of the house.

-----

"Inuyasha. Kagome!"Everyone yelled together until they got tired.

"Well theyre lost"Miroku announced.

"Shut up yo stupid monk"Kouga yelled at miroku.

"Oh so you wanna bring it!"miroku yelled back.

"Its already been br-ong"He replied.

And then they went at it.

"You guys stop it now!"Sango yelled at both of them.

"Theyre lost ok so too bad lets just go home everybody"She continued.

Just when they were about to leave sakura came out of a tree but

of course before she could say anything..

"Will you bear my child?"Miroku asked her.

"Uhhh...no"She replied.

He had a hurt look on his face.

"Oh miroku its not that your ugly because your very quite attractive

indeed its just that im a sorceress i really cant fall in love until

my duty as a sorceress is over with and thats not until inuyasha and

kagome get together"She replied.

"Oh"He said.

"So that means im hott?"He asked her.

"Yes indeed"She answered and chuckled.

Miroku started doing a victory dance.Sango was getting jealous.

"So wat do you want already"Sango said annoyed by sakura's presence.

"Oh dont worry sango im not gonna take your man"She replied.

"First of all he's not my man second of all what did you mean by until

inuyasha and kagome get together?"She asked.

Then sakura started to explain what she did.Kouga was getting pretty

fumed.

"That was pretty smart"Sango complimented.

"No thats the most stupidest thing in the world bitch you better bring

her back now!"Kouga yelled infuriated at sakura.

"Yeah!"ginta and hakaku said in unism.

"Shut up already, kagome doesnt love you ok ya got it ya get it GOOD!"Sango

told off kouga.

"Its ok i can take it from here"Sakura told sango.

She chanted a spell and put kouga in her diamond ring.

"Any one wanna say anything else?"She asked in a calm but menacing

voice.

"AHHH!"ginta and hakaku yelled.and then they left screaming like babies.

"Well goodbye sango and miroku"She waved.

"Bye nice to meet you"Sango replied.

"Yes goodbye"Miroku also agreed.

And then she vanished.

"Lets go back"Sango announced.

"K"Miroku agreed.

-----

"Come on inuyasha get in the car!"Kagome yelled.

"NO!what is that thing!"Inuyasha yelled back.

"It's a car inuyasha get in or we cant go its already 7:00!"Kagome

screamed.

After 20 min. of THAT! inuyasha finally got into the car and they

drove off...and they arrived.

"Ok were here lets get out now"Kagome instructed.

Inuyasha got out of the car and before kagome could open the door he

opened it for her.

"Thank you inuyasha that was so sweet"She exclaimed.

"Your welcome"He replied.

They both blushed.

They started walking to the mall and entered through the see through

crystal double doors.When inuyasha entered he started to fell a little

dizzy because there was so many different kind of smells inside and

his nose was sensitive.He was also amazed at everything,the place was

so big to him!

"Inuyasha give me your hand so we wont get lost from eachother"She

motioned inuyasha to give her his hand and he did.

He looked at her again he wanted to stop but he couldnt she was just

so beautiful.

-damn she is so fine-he was saying to himself.

They started walking up a flight of long marble stairs,until they

reached the top.then she turned right and kept walking.ocasionally

guys would stop what they were doing to make perverted remarks at

kagome but somehow she ignored them,but not inuyasha he growled and

almost got into a fight with a few of them,he almost got thrown out

of the mall once.

"Ok were here"Kagome announced.

They stopped at a shop that was named 'JOURNEY'.

"This is a store that sells shoes we gotta get you some new ones those

look raggedy"Kagome explained to inuyasha.

He was silent for a while until he saw some shoes that some how he

couldnt get his eyez off.

"Hey kagome what about those shoes?"Inuyasha asked.

"Wow those are so tight"She replied.

"Do you wanna get em"She asked him.

"Yeah sure,i like em"He told her.

"Ok,we gotta measure your foot size its an...11 omg thaz big"She exclaimed

thinking of other things that are also involved with foot size if you catch

my drift WINK WINK!

They were red and black high top converse's.and they bought em.

kagome grabbed inuyasha's hand and headed of to the left in search of

there next destination,and they arrived.

"This store is called 'PAC SUN'-poeple i hate pacsun but i couldnt

remember anyother store-Its a store to buy clothes lets go in"She

explained.

They walked in and she went straight to buy a red van dutch baggy shirt

and black kinda baggy dickie pants she went to the sock section and

got 6 prs.of black socks and a black and red van dutch wrist band with

the matching red van dutch trucker hat and a new black bandana.

"Go in and try this all on"She instructed inuyasha.

When they got to the changing room all the girlz were giving her dirty looks

because she was with inuyasha and they werent and she just tried to

ignore it.he finnaly came out after 15 min. -HE LOOKS SO GOOD EVEN BETTER

THAN BEFORE!- she thought to herself.she was kinda happy that she for once

had something that everybody else wanted.(kagome your so selfish but of

course if i had inuyasha i'd do the same thing maybe even worse!)

"That looks so hott on you inuyasha !"She almost blurted out.

He blushed.

"Thnx"He replied.

And then they left the store.

"Let me see its only 8:30 we gotta hurry up well everything dealing

with you is done.Is it ok with you if i go see some clothes for me inuyasha?"

She asked him.

"Sure im in no hurry at all"He replied.

"Ok then lets go".

She made a left and then a right which left her to a dead end,then she

looked to the right and stood infront of the shop looking in.

"This store is called 'RAVE' its my fav. store come on lets go in"She

exclaimed.

He didnt say anything he just followed her.She went straight to a light

pink strapless small shirt that you could adjust on the sides and that

had the words 'BABY GIRL'in white written on the front with a matching

light pink Really short skirt-kagome do not bend down-that you could also

adjust on the sides.then she went to get a white and pink babygirl trucker

hat.and a babygirl neckalace and a pink thong.She went to go try the things

on-except the thong people!-after 5 min. changing she came out and

inuyasha's eyez almost popped out!

-FUCK!her boobz...ass...legz...DROOL!-he though to himself.

"How do i look"She asked him.

"You look..gulp...GREAT!"He said.

She blushed.

"Thank you"She asnwered.

She changed back to her original clothes and left the store.

"Let me see its 8:50 right now damn we gotta hurry!"She panicked.

Kagome grabbed inuyasha's hand and starting running to the last place

she needed to go.

"Ok this store is called'SKY LOOKS'its a women's shoe store we gotta hurry

up!"She hurried inuyasha.

She grabbed light pink staletto heels with a fake white diamond in the

straps.And they left oughta the mall and got in the car as fast as they

could, and they got home at exactly 9:00.

"Mom were home and right on time too!"Kagome screamed.

But noone answered.She saw a note on the fridge and it read'KAGOME WERE

AT YOUR AUNTS HOUSE FOR THE NIGHT DONT CALL AND ASK WHY AND REMEMBER HUNNY

ALWAYS RAP-IT-UP!'.

"MOTHER!uhhh...nasty"Kagome yelled.

"Whats wrong kagome?"Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing lets get ready for bed"She answered.

"Weres everybody?"Inuyasha wondered outloud.

"Oh there at my aunts house for the night"Kagome replied.

Naughty things were going through both of their minds.

"Come on"Kagome motioned inuyasha upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------

REVEIWS Kagome-Inuyashas-girl : Thankies )

Repentless Wind : Hmm...a pretti LONG time..lol 


	4. Chapter 4: a sleepless night

Title:Trapped

Author:Anabel Garcia

Disclaimer:Yeah i dont own inuyasha now but just wait just wait!

once more..i made this story awhile ago..so i know it has grammar problems..im not going to fix

them so dont complain

chapter 4:A sleepless night

"Come on"Kagome motioned inuyasha upstairs.

Inuyasha just followed.she led him into her room.

"Ok lets see if i can get you any sleeping clothes"She said.

She went into her closet and got out a big white shirt that had 'SHIKON

HIGH-CHORUS GROUP'written on it.and she put it on the bed.then she went to

her drawer and took out green dickie shorts and put em on the bed too.

"I got these when i dressed up like a boy at school it was fun"She explained.

Inuyasha just smiled.

"Ummm...go ahead and change in the bathroom i'll change out here ok"

"Ok"

Inuyasha left inside the bathroom.

"I gotta wear somethin that looks good"She said in a real low voice

so inuyasha wouldnt hear her from in the bathroom.

"What am i thinking!i cant do that yet!yes i can! no!yes!ahhhh!"She

had a fight with her conshince.

"Lets just see what happens"She added"Dammit im not even dressed yet!"

She started changing but when she was about to put on her shirt-she already

had her shorts on-inuyasha walked outta the bathroom.

"OMG im so sorry!"Inuyasha said almost breathless and turned away to look

at the wall behind him.

"Uhh..yeah im sorry too"She agreed.

-Her boobz look really good i could suck on..what am i thinking

this is kagome...AGAIN!-

"Ok im done"Kagome announced to inuyasha.

When he turned around he liked what he saw.

-If i keep seeing her like this ima get a really big hard on-

She was wearing REALLY tight and short shorts that had one doggy paw

on each side of her ass,and her shirt was a tight tanktop with the

doggy paws on each of her boobz.Inuyasha went to a corner and made

himself comftroble.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"She asked him.

"Im sleeping here...right?"Inuyasha asked.

"Well i was gonna let you sleep in my bed but if you"She was interupted

by a very happy inuyasha.

"No no i'll sleep in your bed!"He changed his mind.

"Ok"She giggled.

She got on the right side and inuyasha on the left they were positioned

facing eachother but they werent too close.

"inuyasha what are you doing?"Kagome asked confused.

"Im just getting comftroble"He replied.

He had grabbed kagome's waist and pushed her so close to him that they could

feel eachother's every breath.

"Dont you like it"He asked kagome trying to contain himself from freeing

his deepest desire to have her as his.

"Yeah"And she pushed into him a little more.

She stared into his golden orbs filled with pleasure and wanting.

Inuyasha moved his lips to hers and he licked her bottom lip which

gave kagome a shiver down her spine.kagome opened her mouth letting inuyasha

enter here mouth and he did.he sarted exploring every inch of her mouth,

play fighting with her tounge.then he left her mouth and starting going lower

nibbling on her neck.he began to undress her,first he took of her shirt.

"Kagome"Inuyasha said.

"Yes inuyasha"She said almost moaning.

"Whats that thing supposed to be?"

She laughed and took it off herself.Her breasts were a milky color with

pink nippples.he started to massage them and nibble on em'.kagome arched

her back.he was glad that he could make kagome feel all these sensations.

he started going lower now licking her stomach and playing with her belly

button ring.he then stopped at her skirt.and after a few seconds of thinking

he slipped the skirt off her waist,she had on a baby blue thong he slipped

that off too.he stopped for a moment to admire his prize.and he smirked.

he went down and licked her clit,she moaned,he liked it so he did it again.

then he came up and starting taking off his shirt she helped him then his

pants and boxers and then -DAMN!its bigger than i thought-.kagome blushed

he saw and blushed too,it was an akward moment indeed.inuyasha wa standing

on his knees so she went down and starting sucking on it then he started moaning.

then he layed her down on the bed and got ontop of her his dick was

only inche's away from her entrance.

"Kagome will you be mine forever?".

"Yes inuyasha i'll always be yours".

"This might hurt for a few moments but i'll make it up to you".

He went to her neck and bit down,her nails digging into his flesh,the

blood starting to trickle down from her neck he licked it off and sucked on it.

"Im sorry kagome"He apologized.

"Its ok inuyasha you had to"She replied.

"Are you sure about this?"He looked down at her.

"Im more sure than ive ever been in my life"

"Ok"

He thrusted his manhood into her,an eek of pain escaped her mouth,he started

going slow then picked up the pace after a while.every thrust was a thrust

of undying pleasure to him,to her the same.it had been 8 hrs. it was 3:00 a.m.

they both collapsed into eachothers arms and fell into a deep slumber.

"KAGOME HUNNY ARE YOU AHHHHH!"Kagomes mom screamed.

"HUH"inuyasha and kagome said in unism"AHHHH!".

"MOTHER!i can explain!"Kagome blurted out.  
----  
For a sex chapter i dont think i did that good oh well,i cant think of

what ima do next help me out.


	5. Chapter 5:a baby !

Title:Trapped

Author:Anabel Garcia

-----

Disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha but but but i own this story YEAH! i

own something and its this story!hahahahaha!

-----

chapter5:a baby!

"MOTHER!i can explain!"Kagome blurted out.

"Its ok hunny i'll be downstairs!"she yelled from the hallway when she

closed the door.

"OMG inuyasha what am i going to tell her?"kagome asked mostly to herself.

"Well the truth i guess there's no way around it im sorry to say"He

answered.

"Lets just get up ok"Kagome told inuyasha.

He just nodded and they both proceeded to get up but...

"AHHH!were still naked"kagome blurted outlooking at inuyasha's

humongous manhood and blushed.

Inuyasha was loking at kagome's tity's-mmmmm...-was all that was going

through his head untill BAM! kagome slapped him over the head when he

got back to normal she was already dressed.

"Inuyasha get some clothes on please i dont think my mom wants to see

your dick k"Kagome said sarcastically.

"Yeah but i know that you do"Inuyasha started to pose and kagome

started to blush furiously.

"Inuyasha come on"Kagome giggled.

So inuyasha started to put his clothes on and they left to go downstairs.

-----

Back in the fuedal era sango and miroku were in kaede's village inside

a hut talking.

"Miroku"Sango asked.

"Yes lady sango"He answered.

"Do you think they'll ever actually...well...you know".

"Im sorry sango i dont understand".

Miroku was trying to get the word out of sango.

"You know"She hesitated.

"I dont think i do"He replied with a smirk on hiz face but hiding so

sango wouldnt see.

"SEX ok there ya happy do you think they'll ever actually have sex!"

Sango hollered a bit too loud.

"ok ok ...yes i do i know they have strong feelings for eachother its

so obviuos i wouldnt be suprised if he already got her pregnant"...

-----

"Ummm...mom i can explain everything"Kagome blurted out almost at the 

point of tears.Inuyasha was beside her hugging her.

"Oh hunny no dont cry its ok you dont have to explain i already new

this would happen"Kagomes mom cooed her.

"Huh...what do you mean ma?"Kagome asked sniffeling.

"Kagome i knew u liked him"they both blushed"This would happen sooner

or later".

Inuyasha cleared hiz voice.

"Kagome would you be mad at me if you were pregnant?"He asked.

"No inu why i mean i cant be pregnant so quickly?"She answered with a

confused look on her face.

"Actually kagome yeah you can remember im a half demon it does take longer

for you to show the stomach since im not full demon though"He said in a 

matter of fact voice.

"So you mean im pregnant?"She said almost at the edge of her seat.

"Yeah"He said cheerfully.

Kagome and kagome's mom jumped out of their seats and started prancing

around the living room and kitchen,while inuyasha was sitting down and

smilling.kagome came up to him with a smile on her face and grabbed him

by the hands and jerked him up and they started dancing in a playful kind

of way.

"Oh god this is so kool i wish sango and miroku were here they'd be

so happy!"Kagome exclaimed.Inuyasha just nodded.

-----

When sakura dissapeared she was brought to her castle on the east side

of inuyasha forest.

"Well it actually worked only a matter of weeks before i can bring

them back"She said while siiting in her velvet red throne looking at her

crystal ball were she could see anything that was going on.

-----

"Sango"Miroku said.

"Yes miroku what is it?"Sango replied.

"Umm...i know that you will not beleive me but i am telling you the truth

sango i love you but i know that we will never be together because i

am just a lousy hentai houshi to you"He said looking down to the ground.

"Wha..what,are you fooling around miroku because if you are this is

definitly not funny"She answered kinda shocked.

"I swear on the grave of my father that i am not telling you a fib i

really do love you sango"He said finally looking up at her with passion

in hiz drowning pools of purple called eyez.

"Miroku.."Sango said speechless.

"Please tell me that you love me back my dear sango beacuse if not i will

be forced to leave th group cuz thus cannot stand letting each day go by

while hiz hearts hurts every passing day"He pleaded.

"I...i do miroku i do,i love you so much!"She screamed out and jumped

infront of him as they hugged.

"Sango please swear to me that you will never ever leave my side"He

said.

"I could never leave you,you mean too much to me to do so"She answered

holding back her tears till she couldnt anymore.

"My dear sango please dont cry".

"Oh miroku these are tears of joy not sadness".

And they continued to hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow finnally they're loved unveiled ust wait till next chapter when

things get heated !


End file.
